Do You Think I'm Fat?
by swiglo3000
Summary: AU Season 6, Monica runs into Richard one day and he makes a comment about her recent weight gain. She then gets an eating disorder. Full summary inside. CM
1. Richard

**Summary: I am once again back with a new story. This is going to be AU mid season 6, right after TOW Ross Got High, basically Monica had gained some weight. She isn't fat she's just not as skinny as she was. Richard still being sore from the breakup and her dating Chandler comments to how heavy she is looking and that with a few other factors gives her an eating disorder. Ross and Rachel aren't together yet and they all live in the same apartments as they do in that season. Now that all bases have been covered let's go. **

**Disclaimer: My lawsuit failed horribly so I don't own Friends **

Chapter 1: Richard

Life for Monica Geller had been perfect lately she had a good boyfriend who she was living with and who her parents actually approved of. After she broke up with Richard she felt like her life was over. Sure Pete had been fun but he and Richard were nothing compared to how she felt about Chandler.

Monica had gone down to the video store to rent a romantic movie for her and Chandler tonight. She had just paid when she turned around and saw a blast from her past Richard. "Richard how are you doing?" Monica asked shocked, wondering what he was doing here. "I'm doing fine how about you still together with Chandler?" Richard asked.

Monica noted the hopefulness in Richard's voice when he asked that. "Yes I'm still together with him, get over it Richard we're ancient history" Monica said trying to close that door to her past. She could tell that Richard was getting mad now she had silence him and he didn't like to be silenced. "Well I-I hope that Chandler likes…" he trailed off trying to think of some insult to get back at her.

Then he thought of the one think that Monica hated most about her life. Monica was just about to leave when he said "Well I hope that Chandler likes fat women, I mean that is the reason I didn't want to have kids with you" Richard said as he walked off with a smile on his face. Monica stood there shocked, 'Am I fat?' Monica thought to herself as she walked home.

Sure she knew that she had gained a couple of pounds since Thanksgiving but she thought that she was far from fat. Then she saw something that would change her life. She saw Chandler talking to some thin, blond woman. She checked her watch, he would be coming home right about now, but he shouldn't be talking to some woman. Monica stayed hidden while they talked she couldn't tell what they were saying but she took a look at the woman.

She was the average model woman that you would see on Cosmo or Redbook. She had a flat stomach and almost no fat on her. Monica decided to walk up to them and break them up. "Hello honey who is this?" Monica asked walking up with a fake smile on her face. "Monica I thought you would be up in the apartment" Chandler responded nervously.

"Hello I'm Kelly Jones, I'm an old friend of Chandler's we just bumped into each other" the woman said. Monica looked over her again and she definitely looked like she hadn't eaten anything for Thanksgiving. "Hello I'm Monica, _his girlfriend_" Monica said putting emphasis on those last words. "Monica this isn't what it looks like I haven't seen Kelly in years" Chandler said trying to defend himself.

"I know Chandler don't worry I'm not jealous" Monica said not really believing herself. "Well Chandler it was nice seeing you again" Kelly said walking off. "Old friend?" Monica asked as they walked with each other up to the apartment. "We did date for a little while but nothing happened between us" Chandler said hoping that Monica would believe him.

Monica sighed and said "Yeah I know it's just that I saw Richard today and it brought back some old feelings" she intentionally left out the part about him saying that she was fat. "Sorry about that, seriously I was sixteen considering that I didn't touch a breast until I was nineteen you have nothing to worry about" Chandler said trying to put Monica at ease. She did feel better about that Richard was being ridiculous Chandler would never leave her.

When they got back to the apartment Monica noticed some magazines that had come in the mail. She noted that all of them had beautiful skinny women on them and then she began to hear Richard's words ringing in her ears. "I'm going to go and change" Monica said quietly while Chandler nodded. She grabbed the magazines and took them into the room with her.

Monica got undressed and began to examine her body in the mirror. Monica noted that her face didn't have a defined look like it used to her face was all puffy and round now. She moved down her body to examine her stomach it was flat like it used to be it stuck out just a little bit now. She felt disgusted at herself at how fat she had become.

She moved down to her lower body and couldn't believe how bad it was. Her butt hadn't grown out, it had grown wider. Her hips had gotten so big that love handles had begun to form. Her once thin thighs now had the smallest traces of cellulite on them. Monica began to cry, Richard was right how could Chandler love her when she was this fat and the women in those magazine's were so skinny, in a fit of anger she threw the magazines on the bed.

Then by a twist of fate she picked up one of the magazines and saw a new celebrity diet. She looked over it and decided that it couldn't hurt to try to lose some weight even if it was the holidays she could hold back a little bit and only go break her diet on Christmas. Monica thought about telling Chandler or someone else about her diet but decided not to because they would just worry about her. She got dressed and was prepared to make a low fat meal for her and Chandler tonight.

**Please Review **


	2. A New Diet

**AN: I'll let the lack of reviews slide because of the weird stuff with the site. Thanks for the two reviews and if you have an eating disorder please get help. There now I feel like I've made a difference. Also expect more updates this week since I'm trapped at home for Spring Break. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends and the impending lawsuit against me will prove it.**

Chapter 2: A New Diet

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Chandler asked looking down at the mail, "Some low-fat chicken" Monica said. "Since when do we have low-fat?" Chandler asked not looking up. "I just thought we would try to eat healthier" Monica said nonchalantly, "Sounds fine to me" Chandler said blankly.

A little while later Monica had finished making dinner and they sat down to eat. Chandler had his usual amount on his plate while Monica took less than half of what she usually did. This didn't go unnoticed by Chandler, "You feeling o.k.?" "Yeah I don't feel that good" Monica said quietly.

"You want to go to bed I can clean up?" Chandler asked worried about her. "Yeah that sounds find" Monica said looking down at her plate. In Monica's head she was thinking about how many calories it really had, even if it was low-fat it would still have too much fat. She then heard her stomach growl, she was really hungry but she just couldn't eat the chicken.

Then she looked over at Chandler and noticed him staring at her. She turned her eyes back down at her plate, "Are you going to eat anything?" Chandler asked. Monica froze at this; she hadn't expected Chandler to ask her that. "Yeah I'm just really not feeling good" Monica said. She began to eat her food slowly but she mainly just pushed her food around to make it look like she was eating.

After dinner Monica quickly threw away her food so that Chandler couldn't tell that she hadn't really eaten anything. "I was thinking about joining a gym" Monica said as they were cleaning up. "Why would you want to join a gym you look great" Chandler said gently hugging her. "I know I just feel like I need to work out a little bit more" Monica said.

Chandler shrugged "Well if you want to go ahead just don't expect me to come with I'm already in perfect physical condition" Chandler said jokingly. Monica laughed "O.k. but expect some healthier dishes around here to" Monica said to him. "Is this about me seeing Kelly today?" Chandler asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean that you feel threatened by her and you don't need to she means nothing to me" Chandler reassured her.

"I know, I just think that we should eat healthier" "It's your funeral" Chandler replied. "So I take it dessert is not in your itinerary" Chandler said, "Maybe a small piece of pie" Monica said trying to make Chandler happy as she died a little bit inside. Chandler checked the refrigerator "Never mind we have no dessert" he said. Monica was secretly happy but faked disappointed. "Don't worry about it I'll buy some stuff tomorrow" Monica said.

The rest of the night was uneventful Monica was a little bit hungry ignored her hunger. As hard as Monica tried she couldn't get what Richard had said out of her head but she just couldn't, and even if she didn't want to admit it she was a little jealous of Chandler spending even a minute with that woman.

'Had Richard really broken up with me because I was fat?' was all Monica asked herself for the rest of the night. Monica looked back on that period in her life, it was just then that she wished she had more pictures of herself; she was worried that she was fat even back then. After Chandler had gone to bed she got out some old photos of herself to take a quick look at them.

Monica looked at herself very carefully she wanted to be sure that she was getting the truth about her body. She had finally reached the conclusion that she had been fat but just never realized it. Monica broke down and cried 'How can Chandler want to be with me?' she thought, 'He said that I was fat before and if I am why would he stay with me?' she thought.

"I have to lose weight" Monica said to herself "It is the only way that Chandler will stay with me" Monica got up and went to the kitchen. She checked the refrigerator and Chandler had indeed been telling the truth when he said that they had nothing. 'I'll go out and buy some new healthy foods' Monica thought. 'I'll go to a gym tomorrow and sign up so that I can get thin' she thought as she put the photos away.

As she was putting the photos away she saw one of Rachel, 'Why can't I have Rachel's body?' Monica asked herself. 'Everyone wants Rachel she could get ten dates in a minute and me with my fat couldn't get half that' Monica thought. 'It's not fair Rachel has always had it all and for once I think that I may have something and now I might lose it because I can't control my hunger' she thought as she felt tears coming back.

Monica looked at the time and it was nearly midnight she couldn't just stay up all night, Chandler would wonder why she never came to bed. She sighed the last thing she wanted to do was be in bed with a man who would feel all of her fat but she had no choice so she sucked it up. She slowly got into bed so that she wouldn't wake Chandler. It hadn't worked he had woken up a little bit.

Chandler immediately cuddled up next to Monica very lovingly. Monica had to admit that even if she didn't feel good about herself but at least she had Chandler to make her feel beautiful. As Monica slowly went to sleep she just thought about how lucky she was to have Chandler in her life.

**Please Review **


	3. Eating and Throwing Up

**AN: I'm sorry for the lack of drama in these fist couple of chapters but I need to set the whole eating disorder up. This will get better as time goes on just be patient this is a story that has to go in phases and I can't just have Monica have the eating disorder without reason. Also I'm having writer's block on "Abandoned" and "Why Ross?" so I will try to update today but it looks like it's going to be tomorrow. I'm sorry and thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Friends then I'd be one step closer to world domination **

Chapter 3: Eating and Throwing Up

Monica woke up the next morning to intense hunger, she thought for a minute about having some breakfast, but most of the breakfast foods that they had were filled with calories that she didn't need. She really didn't even want to make breakfast but everyone would be over soon so she would have to make breakfast even if she hated it.

Chandler was still asleep as she got out of bed. Monica went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She wanted to get this done fast so that she could say that she already ate when everyone arrived. She was planning on having something to eat a little bit later but not anything with that much fat in it.

Monica knew that Chandler would be worried about her once he noticed that she was dieting but she hoped that he would get over it. Just then Chandler came out of the room, "Morning how are you doing?" Chandler asked. "I'm doing fine you're up early" Monica said disappointed that he was up so she couldn't tell him she had already eaten.

"Yeah well it's so hard to sleep with you not next to me" Chandler said romantically. Monica smiled even if she wasn't beautiful she was amazed that Chandler able to make her feel that way. "Everyone will be over soon" Monica said as Chandler tried to get close to her, "Who cares so what if we hug and kiss is that illegal?" he said.

In all truth Monica did want to be close to Chandler she just didn't want him to feel all of the gross fat on her body. "It's not illegal it would just gross everyone else out" Monica said. That seemed to be a good enough excuse for Chandler and he stopped pressuring her. A little while later the entire gang arrived and they began to eat.

Monica really, really didn't want to eat but she knew that she had no choice with every bite she took guilt poured over her for ruining her diet. "You feeling o.k. Mon?" Rachel asked noticing that her friend looked bad. "I'm fine, I must just have a bit of the flu" Monica said. As soon as she said that Monica thought of something.

'That's it I can just throw up all of my food' Monica thought, 'That way I can still eat and not gain weight' and at that thought she dug in. The rest of the meal went well; Ross kept on talking about some new boring scientific study while everyone else was faking interest. After the rest of the meal was finished Monica began to clean up.

After Monica had finished cleaning up she went into the bathroom. She spent the next couple of minutes trying to work up the courage to do it. Then finally she worked up the courage, it felt strange at first sticking her fingers down her throat. Then she felt her breakfast coming back up.

Monica was proud of herself for doing that, she could now eat what she wanted and still lose weight. "You feeling o.k.?" Chandler asked her as soon as she came out. 'Damn he must have heard me' Monica thought, "Why?" she asked faking ignorance. "Well considering that your breakfast is in the toilet" Chandler said.

"Yeah I'm feeling o.k. I just need to get over this bug" Monica said casually. "Fine but you're spending the rest of the day in bed, now I have to go to work but I will call during the day, I'll also pick up some groceries, and I love you" he said walking out the door. Monica was very relieved that Chandler had already left for the day that meant that she could avoid all of his questions.

Like Chandler had asked her to do Monica spent the rest of the day in the apartment but she didn't rest. First Monica cleaned the entire apartment as fast as she could figuring that it would be good exercise mixed with cleaning. Then she did some sit-ups and other basic exercises that didn't require any equipment or videos. She did have an apple for lunch that she didn't throw up because she figured that it was healthy.

Later that night Chandler came home with some groceries and pizza with him. "Hey how was your day?" Chandler asked. "Not much I felt better after you left so I did do some cleaning" Monica said. "Well being the great provider that I am I brought home some pizza for you with everything on it" he said happily.

Monica didn't want to eat this pizza but figured that she would just throw it up later. "So how was your day?" Monica asked, "Well the only thing that kept me going was coming home to you" "That bad?" Monica asked. "No, my love for you just keeps me going everyday" Chandler said very seriously.

Monica smiled at him "Really?" she asked. "Really, really" Chandler said right back at her. They ate the pizza and afterward while Chandler went across the hall to talk to Joey she threw up as quick as she could. After she was finished she flushed the toilet and walked out.

Luckily Chandler wasn't back yet so he hadn't heard her. Monica loved Chandler so much she knew that he deserved a thin and sexy woman who loved him and she really wanted to be that woman. All she had to do was lose some weight and then she would never have to worry about Chandler leaving her.

**Please Review **


	4. Something's Wrong

**AN: Sorry I meant to have this chapter up yesterday but time just got away from me. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I tried wishing upon a star to own Friends and all that got me was nothing**

Chapter 4: Something's Wrong

For the past week Rachel had a bad feeling about Monica. She couldn't really describe what she felt was wrong she just knew that something was. It had all started when Chandler said that he thought Monica was sick. Rachel looked closer at Monica and didn't really notice any real symptoms other then that she was throwing up.

Rachel had told Ross and Joey her worries but they really didn't think that anything was wrong. They thought that Monica was just going trough a though time. She was getting frustrated she really thought that something was wrong. Monica just wasn't acting like herself.

When Rachel had talked to Chandler he did mention that she had seen Richard. That made sense for a second but there were a couple of reasons why that wouldn't make sense. First of all she had Chandler, it wasn't like she was single, and they had broken up a long time ago.

'So why would Monica still let Richard get to her?' Rachel asked herself. She really didn't want to bring this up with Monica especially if this was just nothing but she knew that if she wanted any answers she would have to talk with her to see what was going on. 'Monica's always been there for me, the least I owe her is to make sure that she's o.k.' Rachel thought while she was lying in bed.

The next morning Rachel woke up early so that she could get over to Monica's fast and talk to her before everyone else arrived. She got dressed early and went over to Monica's to find her cooking breakfast. "Oh Rachel what are you doing here so early?" Monica asked with no enthusiasm.

"Well Mon it has been a while since we've really talked, I mean you've been busy with Chandler and I've been busy, so how are you?" Rachel finally asked. "I'm fine" Monica said hesitantly, "You sure because Chandler said that you seem a sick or something like that" Rachel said.

'Damn, how does she know?' Monica asked herself. Rachel could never know the truth and besides this was only until she was thin there was no reason why Rachel should know. "I've been feeling o.k. just a little bit burnt out" Monica answered after a minute. Rachel didn't buy it so she decided to go in another direction.

"You sure because Chandler said that you've seem off ever since you saw Richard" Rachel said. This hit a nerve in Monica and she clammed up. "Monica don't listen to what Richard says, he's probably just jealous that you're with Chandler and not him, don't let him get to you" Rachel said.

Monica was relieved to say the least Rachel didn't even think that she was on a diet. All Rachel thought was that she was bummed out because she had talked to Richard and nothing else. 'I'll have to be a little more careful but I won't have to worry about anyone finding out' Monica thought to herself.

"You're right Rach I know I shouldn't let Richard get to me" Monica said. Rachel seemed pleased "Well good but if you ever need to talk about anything please just come over and talk" she said. "So what are we having for breakfast?" Rachel asked, "We're having omelets" Monica replied.

After Monica was sure that everyone had left for the day she went into the bathroom and threw up her breakfast. While she was out she bought the economy size package of mouthwash, and Tic-Tacs so she would always have breath fresheners. She had hid them in her back room, nobody ever went in there and it was the perfect hiding place.

Monica then went to weigh herself she got on to the scale dreading that she would be heavier than last week. Instead she was ecstatic she had lost two whole pounds on her diet so far. 'This is reason to celebrate' Monica thought to herself. So she allowed herself to have a spoonful of ice cream.

But she also added 10 extra minutes to her work out to work off all of the excess calories. By the time she had finished she was exhausted and her stomach was growling but she couldn't give in yet. Giving in was a weakness, one that had happened to her before in high school and she couldn't let it happen to her ever again.

After all Chandler didn't want to even talk to Ross's fat sister before why would he want to date her now. Monica started crying at that thought even if she had told him that she had heard it the year before and apologized it still hurt her to think about it. It hurt her even more now since she was sure that she loved him and this wasn't just some crush.

A little while later Chandler walked in, "Hey how was your day?" Chandler asked sitting down. Chandler had really been worried about Monica, she seemed out of it and he was starting to get concerned. "It was fine" Monica said weakly, she was really tired from barely eating and working out.

Chandler sighed he really didn't think that she was all right but he wanted Monica to come to him, he didn't want to force her. "So did you go into work today?" Chandler asked, Monica hadn't been into work for a week and he wanted to know when she was going back. "No I'm still not feeling too good" Monica said.

The real reason that Monica hadn't been into work was that she didn't want to be around food all day. She knew that she would have to go back sometime she just wanted to get her diet started first. "I'm going in on Monday" Monica said, Chandler nodded he really felt that something was wrong the problem was that he didn't know what the problem was so he could do nothing until she talked to him.

Chandler sighed once again 'Should I be pressing this more?' Chandler thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure but decided that the best thing to do was wait for her to come to him. He took a closer look at Monica and noticed that she looked pale and weak. Something was definitely wrong he just had to find out what.

**Please Review **


	5. Secrets

**AN: Good news I am getting another update up this weekend. Bad news this will definitely be the last until April 15th. Thanks for all the reviews without you guys I'm nothing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Friends there would be world peace**

Chapter 5: Secrets

Over the next week Chandler watched Monica as much as he could but he couldn't find anything that was wrong with her other then that she looked bad. She still ate normally and acted normally so all Chandler could think was that she was going through a hard time and he just had to be there for her.

There was one problem that Chandler did notice though anytime he tried to get romantic with Monica she just ignored him. That was driving Chandler insane that he couldn't even hug her it was like she shut herself down completely from him touching her in any way shape or form and it really bothered him.

Monica had been happy over the past week she had lost five pounds and she was a step closer to her goal of being thin. She looked at herself in the mirror and she still saw some fat on her when in reality she was just at a healthy weight for her. 'That fat has to be gone' Monica thought, 'Then I can get romantic with Chandler again' she added.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be romantic with Chandler it was just that she didn't want Chandler to feel how fat she was. It really was annoying her she did want Chandler to hug her again. 'Since I've lost five pounds maybe I can let him get close to me' Monica thought.

Monica knew that she had been pushing Chandler away all week and he thought something was up. So this would be the perfect time to get close to him and make him forget about the last week. Monica then remembered that she had just eaten lunch and put her head down to the bowl and put her finger in her throat.

"Chandler have you noticed anything wrong with Monica" Rachel asked, she was still very concerned about her. "Yeah I have she's been distant all weak and she doesn't look too good" Chandler commented. "Yeah she's seemed out of it, is she still sick?" Rachel asked. "I don't think so she doesn't seem it" Chandler responded.

"Has she said anything to you?" Chandler asked, "No in fact neither Ross nor I have really talked to her all week" Rachel responded. Chandler sighed "I haven't really talked to her either" he said hesitantly. "Why, you do live with her don't you" Rachel said, "Yeah, but she hasn't wanted to be romantic all week and she is very secretive" Chandler answered.

Both Rachel and Chandler furrowed their brows in deep thought. "Let's see what we know" Rachel said. "Well she talk's with Richard, she sees me with an old friend, and now she is secretive" Chandler said. "Old friend?" Rachel asked, "A girl I knew in high school" Chandler responded.

"Is she a female friend?" Rachel asked, "Yes she is, Monica met her, and I told her nothing was going on I haven't seen her in years" Chandler said getting a little bit defensive. "Chandler that's what's wrong Monica thinks that you're having an affair" Rachel said.

"That would make sense, I'll have to reaffirm that nothing is going on" Chandler said. "Yeah do that and see how she responds to it" Rachel told him. "If she doesn't care?" Chandler asked, "Then you don't have a problem" Rachel said. "And if see does care?" "Then you have to try and fix it" Rachel said.

Just then Monica walked in "Hey Rach could you go I have to talk with Chandler about something" Monica said happily. Rachel left but not before giving Chandler a look of encouragement. "So what do you want to talk about?" Chandler asked letting the ball stay in Monica's court.

"This" Monica said kissing Chandler very passionately. All the pervious talk about Monica with Rachel left Chandler's mind. "How about we take this into the bedroom?" Chandler asked. Monica felt a small fear rising she didn't want Chandler to see her naked but this felt so good "Yeah lets go" Monica said and they rushed into the bedroom.

As soon as they were finished Monica felt immediate regret sure the sex was some of the best she ever had but she still felt fat. Now that Chandler had seen her naked he probably thought that she was fat and would get ready to break up with her. Tears started to form in her eyes 'I still have to lose more weight' Monica thought.

Just then Chandler came in "I love you so much" he said while he hugged her. Monica did her best to smile, she did miss this for the last week, "I love you too" she said truthfully. Monica loved this about Chandler, she loved his touch, she loved him so much she couldn't lose him to some thin blonde bimbo.

"I better go start making dinner" Monica said, "Don't worry about that I ordered a pizza" Chandler said proudly. "What's on the pizza?" Monica asked wondering how much this would ruin her diet. "Just some cheese and pepperoni" Chandler responded. 'This shouldn't be too bad I'll just have to throw it up quickly' Monica thought.

A little while later the pizza arrived. Monica only ate two slices because she had no choice. "I'm going to take a shower" Monica said. "Want me to join you?" Chandler asked in his sexy voice. Monica smiled "No thanks Mr. Big" she said, as she walked into the bathroom.

Monica started the shower to mask the sound of her throwing up. She even waited until she heard the T.V. on. Then Monica threw up the contents of her meal and washed her mouth out with Listerine and had a couple of Tic-Tacs. Monica stepped into the shower happy with how her diet was going.

**Please Review **


	6. A Walking Skeleton

**AN: O.K. after an extended break I'm back. Some bad news is that "Why Ross" will only be updated once this week. I just can't come up with a good way to end it. Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends **

Chapter 6: A Walking Skeleton

The next couple of weeks were filled with ups and downs for Monica. On the one hand she had lost about ten pounds and in her eyes was finally looking healthy. On the other hand she was tired more and had trouble focusing. Monica's lack of focus had almost gotten her fired from work once.

Monica hadn't had anything to eat for the last 36 hours and was famished. The fact that she was around food all day wasn't helping her. She was cooking a plate of spaghetti with meat sauce for a customer and accidentally threw in some beans that were nearby. The customer was outraged to say the least.

He had demanded that she be fired but they were able to buy him off with a free meal. The owner wouldn't have considered firing Monica but this had happened a couple of times to a much lesser extent. "Please don't fire me it won't happen again" Monica pleaded weakly. The owner thought for a second, "Fine, but if it does you'll be looking for a new job" he threatened.

Since then Monica had tried to at least have something to eat before work but it was always so hard for her to eat. A part of her knew that she was spiraling out of control but she couldn't bring herself to face the truth. When you looked at Monica now you would no longer she a healthy, happy woman, instead you would see a malnourished, sad woman.

These changes didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Even Joey was noticing you bad she looked, but no one had the courage to talk to her about it. Chandler didn't want to face facts but he knew he had to for the welfare of Monica. He couldn't even remember the last time he held her in his arms.

Chandler had looked up the signs of eating disorders on the internet and everything seemed to match up. Monica had been wearing baggy clothes, been distant, he didn't she her eat anymore, she looked pale, was always tired, and she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything for any length of time.

"I think she really is hurting herself" Chandler said to Rachel with tears in his eyes. Rachel nodded in agreement, she didn't want to believe that this is happening to Monica but she had to face facts, and the fact was that Monica had an eating disorder. "What are we going to do?" Rachel asked.

"The best thing that I can think of is an intervention" Chandler replied. Chandler felt horribly guilty, 'I should have seen and done something sooner' he thought, little did he know that the exact same thoughts were going through Rachel's head. 'If only I had done something right away' she thought as she began to cry.

"You o.k. Rach?" Chandler asked even though he knew that she wasn't. "Yeah just give me a minute" Rachel said as she calmed down. "So how are we going to do this?" Rachel asked, "Well first we tell Ross, Phoebe, and Joey" he paused to think "Then we'll wait for her to come home and convince her to get help" Chandler said.

Rachel nodded as much as she wanted to just ignore this like she had for the past couple of weeks she knew that Monica could die if nothing was done. "How did it come to this?" Chandler asked, Rachel was about to answer but was interrupted by Chandler once again. "How did it come to this?" he repeated.

"How did we not see anything, how did we not see all of the signs, the fact that she was not eating, are we so caught up in our own lives that we couldn't see what was right in front of us?" Chandler finished. Rachel was speechless she knew that they should have seen something sooner but she couldn't answer why they didn't.

"Let's focus on helping Monica" Rachel finally said. Chandler turned around, he had been crying and Rachel noticed but didn't say anything. "Yeah, quick question what made you think something was wrong with Monica?" Rachel asked. "A couple of things, first of all she was no longer physical with me, and before she would at least eat what I made but now she wouldn't even touch it" Chandler said.

"That must have killed you" Rachel said, "It did for the first week I thought she wasn't in love with me anymore" Chandler said looking off into space. "What made you think it was an eating disorder?" Rachel asked. "The fact that she was getting weaker and wasn't eating" Chandler said. "What made you think of an eating disorder?" Chandler asked.

"Well anytime Monica and I went out she wouldn't eat and when she did she went straight for the bathroom, I just put 2 and 2 together" Rachel said. "Anything else lead you to eating disorder?" Chandler asked sensing that there was something else. "Well one time when I came in to the apartment I thought I heard her throwing up" Rachel said looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said, "For what?" Chandler asked confused. "I shouldn't have believed her when she said she was sick I knew it was something bigger" Rachel said crying. Chandler pulled Rachel into a friendly hug, "Don't worry about it we all thought that at some point" Chandler said sternly.

"Well now comes the hardest part, talking to Monica" Rachel said solemnly. "Well not yet I want to talk to everyone first then we'll talk to Monica" Chandler said. "Let's get going" Rachel said. They both walked out of the apartment full of dread and hope for what laid ahead for their group. They both had the same thing on their minds right then 'What's going to happen to Monica?'

**Please Review **


End file.
